


nada es inofensivo

by samej



Series: gimnasio número 3 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La puerta se abre y no puede evitar la esperanza de que haya pasado ya el tiempo de espera. Se le olvida cuando quien entra es Kuroo. </p><p>No debería estar aquí. Ni siquiera debería estar en el gimnasio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nada es inofensivo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> trashy otp is trashy. para el pollito squad in hell, always. Escrito originalmente en el [kinkmeme de hq en lj](http://freaktoss.livejournal.com/2164.html?thread=7028#t7028)
> 
> gracias a david por echarle un ojo y sus consejos <3
> 
> Plus: esto tiene **spoilers hasta el capi 177 del manga** así que BE-WA-RE.

_I'll do what I can to be a confident wreck_  
_Can't feel this way forever I mean_  
_There wasn't anyway for anyone to settle in_  
_You made a slow disaster out of me_

you were a kindness - the national

* * *

La enfermera le limpia la sangre que ha caído por su brazo y le ha manchado la camiseta. El desgarro es más aparatoso que otra cosa pero duele, y Kei podría pasar perfectamente sin tener que volver a sufrir este dolor, muchas gracias. Está sentado en la camilla con los pies rozando el suelo. 

Esto es lo que gana por que le importe el maldito voleibol, se dice, intentando volver a cómo se sentía antes de este partido, antes del bloqueo. 

No lo consigue. A pesar del dolor, a pesar de la sangre, recuerda el golpe en sus manos, la expresión de Ushijima, los gritos de sus compañeros. 

El orgullo que aún le expande los pulmones. 

La enfermera le venda después de aplicarle el antiséptico y se mantiene estoico ante el escozor.

—Vamos a ver si se calma la hemorragia. Si no, tendremos que dar puntos. Puedes volver a ir al partido en unos minutos —le dice, antes de salir.

Su voz utiliza un tono modulado para tranquilizarse pero Kei es pragmático, no va a intentar volver a salir al campo. Le gustaría seguir jugando pero ahora solo daría problemas, con la mano así su capacidad de bloqueo se reduce a menos del cincuenta por ciento. Kei razona consigo mismo y casi se convence. 

Ahora por fin puede descansar. 

Traga saliva y casi no consigue bajar el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta. Se niega a llorar. 

Kei _no es_ el idiota de Hinata. 

Oye los gritos y se puede saber perfectamente quién marca porque Shiratorizawa hace resonar hasta las paredes.

La puerta se abre y no puede evitar la esperanza de que haya pasado ya el tiempo de espera. Se le olvida cuando quien entra es Kuroo. 

No debería estar aquí. Ni siquiera debería estar en el gimnasio.

—¿Ya te has cansado de esconderte con Bokuto?

Kuroo se hace el sorprendido.

—¿Cómo? ¿Nos has visto? 

—Todo el gimnasio os ha visto. Ibais con _gafas de sol_. 

Se pone una mano en el pecho, ofendido. 

—¡Íbamos de incógnito!

—¿Tú has visto el pelo de Bokuto?

Ahí no consigue aguantarse, suelta una carcajada y se sitúa delante de él, sin llegar a rozarle las rodillas.

—¿Qué tal estás? —no sabe qué cara pone, pero Kuroo levanta las manos en señal de rendición—. No hace falta que me mires así.

—No te miro de ninguna manera. 

—Solo como si quisieras matarme. 

Pone los ojos en blanco. 

Tras eso, el silencio es incómodo y se estira como un chicle, Kei tiene bastante tolerancia e incluso disfruta estas cosas, pero Kuroo le pone nervioso, nunca sabe por dónde va a salir. 

Se espera una broma o un comentario sobre lo que ha hecho mal y prepara la contestación. 

—Ha sido impresionante, ¿sabes? El bloqueo a Ushijima. 

No se espera un halago. 

El problema con Kuroo es que Kei no le conoce suficiente. No conoce lo que le hacen sonrojarse, que le hacen enfadarse, que le hacen alejarse de él. 

El problema es que no sabe qué decirle para que no le mire así. 

Se encoge de hombros.

—Solo había que pensar un poco. 

Kuroo suelta una carcajada.

—Pensar todas esas opciones en medio del partido no ha tenido que ser fácil. Aprende a aceptar los cumplidos. 

Kei gruñe sin comprometerse y vuelve a encogerse de hombros, que es su respuesta por defecto cuando le habla él. 

Kuroo se acerca otro paso y es el límite de la tolerancia de Kei. No lo hace por él, porque en eso sí se ha podido fijar. Tiende a acercarse demasiado a la gente. A tocarla. A Bokuto, a Akaashi, a Daichi. Kei no soporta eso de él. Uno de los días en medio del campamento le pasó la mano por los hombros para contarle algo, algo sobre Bokuto, alguna tontería seguramente. Kei no lo podría decir ni aunque le pagaran por ello, solo conserva el recuerdo del perfil demasiado cerca, de su olor a gimnasio, de mantenerse quieto como un palo para no tocarle más piel de la necesaria. 

Se pone a la defensiva cuando Kuroo alarga la mano hasta la suya, le roza los dedos, y automáticamente la pone detrás del cuerpo. 

—¿Qué haces?

Kuroo tuerce la cabeza y sonríe, pero no de manera burlona, como es lo habitual. Puede ver un tinte de preocupación en sus ojos. No lo entiende.

—Solo quiero echarle un ojo —dice, y extiende la mano hasta el codo de Kei, el antebrazo, lo atrae desde donde se esconde y repasa el dedo meñique y anular con los suyos. 

La venda está manchada de sangre pero no parece que sea nada dramático. 

—¿No te van a dar puntos? 

—Depende de cómo vaya. 

Asiente.

—Tiene pinta de doler. 

—Seguramente lo haría menos si dejaras de tocármelo. 

—Puedes quitar la mano cuando quieras, sabes.

Sonrisa de demonio, otra vez. 

Parece un reto. Seguramente es parte de este juego en el que se han metido y para el que Kei no dio su aceptación para empezar. No mueve la mano y Kuroo no aleja la suya y tiene el dedo corazón dando vueltas en su palma, y no ha dado permiso para eso, no ha dado permiso para nada y menos para la velocidad del latido de su corazón en el pecho. 

Kuroo alza la mirada que tenía clavada en la mano y le cae ese pelo terrible encima de los ojos; justifica el perder la respiración un segundo con que nunca le mira desde abajo. Se escuchan los gritos repentinos desde el campo y en su móvil se escucha la voz de Bokuto diciendo “oho ho ho”. Kuroo deja su mano libre, apoyada encima de la pierna de Kei; le roza la piel del muslo por encima del pantalón y el escalofrío es devastador.

—Tengo que empezar a no dejar que Bokuto elija mis sonidos en el móvil —lee el mensaje y frunce el ceño—. Han llegado a la mitad del último set. Ocho-cuatro.

Se tapa la cara con la mano buena. 

—Tsk. 

—Voy a volver antes de que piensen que me he perdido. ¿Te vienes? 

Kei le mira como si fuera idiota y levanta la mano vendada.

Por su expresión se entiende que eso no le pararía a él. Pero Kei no es él (y tampoco es Hinata). Abre los ojos y dice “oh, ya sé qué hacer” en bajito. 

Kei frunce el ceño. 

—Toma —le dice, y le da su móvil.

El que pone ahora cara de tonto es él. 

—¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? 

Kuroo se encoge de hombros. 

—Ya lo verás.

Kei agradece que haya vuelto su sonrisa de siempre, como si supiera más que los demás. Sale por la puerta despidiéndose con el brazo en alto y sin mirar hacia detrás. 

Kei se queda con el móvil en la mano, sin entender nada, hasta que la voz de Bokuto vuelve a sonar, casi a la vez en la que se escucha revuelo desde el campo. 

De: bokuto

_soy kuroo (emoji de dedos de la victoria)_

Y seguido.

_8-5, punto de chibi-chan_

Y seguido.

 _no te recomendaría cotillear la conversación, bokuto manda unas quince selfies por día_.

Y seguido.

_los saques de vuestro 9-kun son terroríficos. 8-6_

El “ohohoho” continuo de Bokuto llena el cuarto hasta que consigue ponerlo en silencio con los botones de volumen. Kei aprieta el móvil en la mano, sobrecogido por un agradecimiento que sabe cómo gestionar ni cómo suprimir. 

Los mensajes no dejan de llegar.


End file.
